


【旼奂】赠我一场美梦

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	【旼奂】赠我一场美梦

“快要透不过气了。”金在奂被黄旼炫抵在墙上用力的亲吻，他还没弄明白怎么就惹这人生气了，就被他霸道的吻的透不过气。

金在奂伸手推着黄旼炫的胸膛，想和他保持距离，却被他一手护在脑后，一手揽着腰搂的更近了些。

“唔……旼炫哥，真的透不过气了……”金在奂被抵着舌尖含含糊糊的说。

黄旼炫这才放过他的嘴唇，却没打算放过他，嘴唇下移到他漂亮的脖颈，再到锁骨，今天这件衬衫的领口也有点大了，黄旼炫干脆一把扯掉他衬衫的扣子，扣子落在地上转了个圈滚进了柜子底下的缝隙里。

“哈啊……旼炫哥……你别咬，明天还有行程。”

听了这话，黄旼炫心里的火又开始乱窜，使了力就在他锁骨上使劲咬了一口，留了一圈牙印，“别人就能亲，怎么我就不能？”黄旼炫说这话的时候，明显是带了怒气的。

“嗯？”金在奂被他莫名其妙的问话弄得一脸懵，他知道，自打行程结束，钻进保姆车里的时候，黄旼炫就是生着气的，只是他左想右想也没想明白到底是哪里又惹他不高兴了。

一路上黄旼炫都窝在车子最后一排最里面的位子上，抱着手臂闭着眼睛休息，金在奂坐在他旁边就觉得别扭，黄旼炫从不是贪睡的人，况且车里这么闹腾，他一定睡不着。

车停在宿舍楼下，金在奂去拽黄旼炫的衣服，“旼炫哥，到宿舍了。”

黄旼炫睁开眼睛看了他一眼，伸手粗暴的把他身上的外衣拉链拉到最上面，差点勒的他喘不过气，又被黄旼炫拽着外衣下摆往下使劲拉了拉才恢复正常呼吸，“旼炫哥，你干什么！差点勒死我！”金在奂噘着嘴就冲着黄旼炫叫嚷，被队长警告性的捏了下耳朵。

黄旼炫阴沉着脸看着他说：“外头天冷，怕你冻着。”

才不是呢，你的表情和动作明明就不是这个意思，骗人！金在奂在心里嘀嘀咕咕，面上却只淡淡的回了声“哦”。

下车后黄旼炫独自在前头走得飞快，金在奂只好加快步伐跟上他，碍于其他队友在场，金在奂一直没能问他为什么生气。

直到回了宿舍，金在奂才推开房门按开屋里的灯便被黄旼炫拽着胳膊抵在了墙上，还顺手给门落了锁。

队长站在门外转动门把手发现里面上了锁，像是早已习惯了似的，转身进了黄旼炫的房间。

黄旼炫和金在奂在一起是队内公开的秘密。

“智圣哥今晚也和旼炫换房间吗？”

“嗯，两个人门都锁了。”

“这两人今天怪怪的。”

“有什么怪的，我看就是腻歪个没够，当初选房间的时候死活不选一个屋子，也不知道瞎折腾个什么劲。”

“人家这是情调。”

“去他的情调，天天折腾我。”

“……”

然后就有了现在的场面，黄旼炫带着一肚子的气全往金在奂身上使，金在奂还没搞明白到底是哪里惹了这人不高兴。

不懂就问这个道理金在奂从小就学的透彻，“谁？旼炫哥你说谁能亲谁？”

“你还跟我装傻。”黄旼炫又挪到右边锁骨处狠狠咬了一口。

“嘶……旼炫哥你别学狗，就知道乱啃！不是，我是真不知道，你莫名其妙的生什么气呢？”

“不知道就自己好好反省反省，想想今天在待机室都做了什么！”外衣太碍事了，该和地上的扣子一样脱离它的主人。

碍事的外衣也被一把扯下，胡乱的丢到地上，只剩了件被扯了扣子的衬衫松松垮垮的半挂在他身上。

背后突然落了凉，金在奂往前探了探身子，好让自己脱离冰凉的墙面。

唉，金在奂默默叹了口气，明天又要跟造型师解释为什么又毁了一件衬衫了，上次的借口还是咖啡撒在了衬衫上，洗不出来干脆直接丢掉了。

“旼炫哥，我是真的不知道……”金在奂拿脑袋在黄旼炫胸前蹭了蹭，就连尾音都染了哭腔，像是被欺负狠了的小兔子，垂着眼尾跟他撒娇。

黄旼炫软了心，将人紧紧抱进怀里，下巴磕在他的肩头，捏了捏他的腰，太瘦了，手感不好。

“在奂，你太瘦了。”是真的太瘦了，脸上的肉没有了，腰间的也没了，抱在怀里的时候稍用些力就怕把人攥坏了。

“嗯？”金在奂又被黄旼炫莫名其妙的话搞得一脸懵，刚刚还在生着气，这会又开始心疼他太瘦。

“下次不许偷偷去举铁了，我可以带你运动。”

“嗯？”还没等金在奂咀嚼出黄旼炫话里的意思，下一秒就被转了个身，又被狠狠压在了墙上，前胸和冰凉的墙面一点缝隙都没留。

金在奂别过脸去喊黄旼炫：“旼炫哥，你干嘛！”他当然知道他要干嘛，只是这种时候总该表现出不愿来。

“带你做运动。”黄旼炫说的理直气壮，也没给金在奂再说话的机会，扣着他的下巴，强迫他转头，俯身吻了上去。

黄旼炫霸道的在金在奂口腔里肆意扫荡，闭着眼享受接吻的愉悦，可金在奂就不那么好受了，被迫后转的脖颈，与墙面亲密接触的前胸，以及……黄旼炫伸进他股缝里的手指。

他真的太瘦了，不用挑开腰带，手都能轻松探进他的裤子，“嗯……唔……”金在奂狠心咬了咬黄旼炫的舌头，黄旼炫吃痛着退了出来，手上的动作也停了下来。

“旼炫哥，疼，润滑剂在抽屉里。”

黄旼炫看了一眼面色潮红的金在奂，他这副样子怎么看都像是勾引，黄旼炫恨不得什么前戏都不做，直接进入他，可他又心疼他，终是狠不下心来这么欺负他，只是面上一点商量的余地都没有，“太远了，不想过去。”

“不行，太疼了……”金在奂两只手在后头胡乱地扑腾，被黄旼炫空出的另一只手扣着手腕锢在了身后。

“那你先好好反省反省今天又做了什么好事。”

“我哪做了什么好事，黄旼炫你别老拿我做错事来占我便宜。”

黄旼炫一听这话更不乐意了，原本还停在股缝的手指又往里戳了戳，惹来了金在奂眼尾的几滴生理盐水，“那你还想让谁占便宜？嗯？”

“嘶……黄旼炫你别再往里戳了，真的疼……”  
“你有话不能好好说吗？非得动手，自己瞎生气。”  
“黄旼炫你怎么这么小气，还这么幼稚！”  
“黄旼炫你把手给我拿出去！”  
“黄旼炫你要做就去拿润滑剂，不做就给我出去！”  
“……”  
金在奂被疼的嘴里噼里啪啦的说个没完，好像多说几句就能缓解疼痛似的。

黄旼炫一句话都不说，金在奂声音也越来越弱，他背对着黄旼炫看不到他脸上的表情，嚷嚷的越来越没有底气。

黄旼炫将人转过身来，将人打横抱起扔到了床上，前胸才脱离墙面，后背又被床板硌得生疼，应该在床板上多铺几床被褥的，金在奂开始后悔自己那套睡硬床对身体好的养生原则。

打开抽屉翻找润滑剂的动作都是带着怒气的，合上抽屉的动静生怕隔壁的人听不见似的。

哦，对了，他们隔壁没有人，所以黄旼炫次次都往这间屋子里钻。

黄旼炫欺身压上来的时候，金在奂看到他脸上的表情，心里打了个寒颤，黄旼炫折腾人的本事金在奂没少领教，今日若不赶紧将这人的怒气消了，自己怕是不会好过。金在奂伸出手环住黄旼炫的脖子，讨好似的抬头去蹭他的脸，黏着嗓子问他：“旼炫哥，你今晚怎么了？”

黄旼炫本该生着气的，可他最受不了金在奂跟他撒娇，他还是投了降，这么长时间以来，他从来就没赢过金在奂，不管是喜欢还是犯错，“你今天为什么要跟圣祐要啵啵？”

金在奂努力的回想了一下，然后“噗嗤”笑出声来，笑着跟他说：“原来大狐狸吃醋了啊，哎一股，怎么这么可爱。”一边说还一边伸手顺着黄旼炫的头发。

又来了，金在奂总爱这样，每次都想糊弄过去，黄旼炫别开脑袋，夺过金在奂的摸头动作，依旧阴沉着脸说：“笑什么笑，还没跟我解释到底是怎么回事呢！是不是觉着我在睡觉就可以随便去招惹别人？”

“我倒是想招惹，人家圣祐哥也得理我才成啊。”金在奂不知死活的说。

“金在奂，我看你今晚也不用睡了。”

早就被黄旼炫啃咬的红肿的嘴唇再次落入他的口中，牙齿碾磨着下唇，又被他故意吸吮出“啧啧”的声响。

金在奂搂着黄旼炫的脖子回应着他，下身早就被黄旼炫挑起了反应，偏偏身上这人就好叼着他的下唇吮玩。他往上挺了挺身，隔着衣料去磨黄旼炫的下身，黄旼炫却像感受不到似的，继续在他唇上逗留。

在金在奂没耐心之前，黄旼炫终于转移阵地，把头埋在他胸前。刚刚被抵在墙上，前胸贴着墙面，胸前的两颗果实早已挺立，像是待人采撷。

扯掉裤子的动作像是反复练习了很多次，知道用多大的力刚刚好把裤子扯过脚踝。前端颤巍巍的立在空气中，等着被人抚慰，黄旼炫却坏心眼的绕过前端，挤了大半的润滑涂在手上，轻轻按压着后穴穴口的褶皱。

有了润滑，进入就变得轻松了许多，手指由一根加到三根，轻车熟路的在里面弯曲做着扩张，敏感点轻而易举就被找到，身上人坏心眼的多次戳过他的敏感点，惹得身下人一阵颤抖。

金在奂伸手想要去抚慰自己的前端，却被黄旼炫攥着手腕制止，“在奂不能自己摸。”  
“那你别磨蹭，赶紧进来。”  
“今天又嫌我磨蹭了，一会准又是你又要嫌我急。”黄旼炫一边说着，一边又往里推了推手指，使力抵在他的敏感处。  
“哈啊，黄旼炫你别老戳那里，你要做就赶紧进来，不做就把你手给我拿出去。”  
“谁说我不做的。”

黄旼炫猛地将手指抽离温热的后穴，因为抽离的速度过快，像是挽留般，手指离开穴口的时候，还发出了“啵”的声响，以前金在奂还会因为这响声羞的将脸埋进旁边的枕头里，现在倒也习惯了，脸不红心不跳的，嘴上只一个劲的催促着黄旼炫快点干正事。

黄旼炫将金在奂的双腿向前折，开到不能再往外开的程度，又往他腰下垫了个枕头，才挺身将自己的分身送进去。

一点一点破开内壁，才挺进去一小半，内壁便已食髓知味，讨好般吸附上来。

等黄旼炫全部挺入的时候，两个人都发出了满足的喟叹，做的次数多了，身体的契合度比之以往也要好上许多，进身进几分，敏感点在哪，要用多大的力，他该怎么做出回应……

黄旼炫好像还嫌不够似的，又使劲往前挺了挺身，似是要将那两颗圆球也送进去，被金在奂抬腿踢了一脚才消停，又抓着他的脚踝搭到肩上，开始前后律动起来。

金在奂的身体柔软度以肉眼可见的速度变好，当然是做了练习，不过别人的练习是在练习室，他的练习是在床上，还得有个陪练。

金在奂眼尾的生理盐水止不住的往外流，被身上人冲撞着骨头都要散了架，他努力睁开眼睛看了看在他身上辛勤耕耘着的人，他脸上的怒气好像少了些，又想起上次在休息室的场景，也像今天这样，被他用他做错事的借口，狠狠地占了把便宜。

春风打歌舞台在一片欢呼声中稳稳收了尾，一边笑着闹着一边和队友退场，回到休息室，金在奂习惯性的拽着领口扇风，只顾着散热，却没注意到有一道炙热的目光正在他身上来回打量。

扯着领口扇风的手突然被人紧紧攥住，他还没来得及反应这人是谁，就被拽出了休息室，“诶诶，旼炫哥，你要带我去哪？”

黄旼炫没有说话，依旧拽着他往前走，走到走廊尽头的一间休息室，黄旼炫推门进去，将金在奂也拽了进去，落了锁。

金在奂低头看了看被黄旼炫落上了锁门，又看了看黄旼炫，不明所以，用眼神询问黄旼炫，黄旼炫将人拽到镜子前，咬牙切齿的说：“你自己看看！”

金在奂看着镜子里的自己，抓了抓刚刚被拽来的路上呼起的头发，挤了挤嘴边的酒窝，看着镜子里的黄旼炫问：“看什么？嗯，是挺好看的，旼炫哥你觉不觉得，我换这个红发比以前更好看了？好多粉丝都说我更适合红发诶。”

适合个屁，明天我就带你去染回来！黄旼炫在心里念叨。

这人还真是不知道自己在引人犯罪，刚刚表演的时候底下粉丝都喊成什么样了你听不见？喊你自己名字你听不见？

黄旼炫从背后贴到金在奂身上，顺着金在奂大开着的衣领就把手往里伸，吓得金在奂赶紧隔着衣料攥住黄旼炫的手，阻止他更进一步，“旼炫哥，你干什么？”

“我干什么？这会儿知道紧张了？领口开这么大，不就等着人这么做的吗？”

金在奂觉得黄旼炫这人真是莫名其妙，又开始拿他的服装说事，“这是打歌服，是公司安排的，我又左右不了，你冲我使什么气？”

黄旼炫握着金在奂的肩头一把将人转过来面对着他，“这件衣服有一样好。”

金在奂听不懂黄旼炫又在说什么奇怪的话，歪着头问他：“哪里好？”

“好扯。”没等金在奂反应，黄旼炫直接顺着领口就将衣服扯开，白花花的胸膛和没有一点赘肉的小腹一览无余的展现在他眼前。

金在奂瘦了很多，也趁他不注意喊着小忙内偷偷去举了铁，被他知道后，关上门狠狠地教育了一夜，教育颇有成效，自打那天起，金在奂再没去过健身房。

好在他没练出一身的腱子肉。

金在奂伸手拽着身子两边的衣料就往自己身前护，皱着眉呵责黄旼炫不分场合，“旼炫哥，这是别人的休息室，你注意点。”

“这不现在没人吗？”说完就附身去够他的嘴唇，却被金在奂灵巧的躲开，黄旼炫将他的脸捧回来禁锢住就来了个深吻。两个人都是爱红耳朵的人，呼吸不顺的时候才开始红了脸。

耳尖和脸颊都染了粉红，粉红开始顺着脸颊往脖颈处过渡的时候，黄旼炫适时地停止了这场夺取氧气的活动，金在奂被吻的手软脚软，全靠身后的化妆桌支撑着自己不往下滑，护在身前的衣料早就松了手，丝滑的衬衫衣料被黄旼炫顺着他肩头一挑就滑下了小臂，上身立马见了光。

黄旼炫又握着他的肩头把他转向镜子，捏着他的下巴强迫他抬头看着镜中的自己，脸颊和耳尖带着粉红，眼睛里氤氲着水汽，雾蒙蒙的，嘴唇被黄旼炫啃咬的红肿，上身未着片缕，像是被人狠狠的欺负了一顿，金在奂羞的想把脑袋埋进臂弯里，却被黄旼炫捏着下巴动弹不得，“旼炫哥，你放开我……”

“你好好看看自己的样子。”一边说着一边用空着的那只手去挑他的腰带。

金在奂伸手去阻止他的动作，“不行，别在这儿。”

黄旼泫手上动作不停，“你怕什么，又没人知道我们在这儿，我还锁了门。”

“那也不行，万一有人敲门要进来呢？”

“那你别出声不就行了。”黄旼炫歪头从背后咬在金在奂漂亮的脖颈上，又伸出舌头舔了舔他贴在一侧的纹身贴。

“哈啊……黄旼炫你属狗的吧，别咬，一会儿没法出去了！”  
“你说的轻巧，我不出声，那你倒是别做啊。”  
“哈啊……说了别咬！”

黄旼炫抬起头，揽着金在奂的腰，趴在他身上，“在奂呐，你要是也想做的话就抬起头看着镜子。”

金在奂低垂着头不愿抬起，可黄旼炫的话像是施了魔法一样，心里一边拒绝着，身体又不受控制的做出相反的举动。他抬起头看着镜中的自己，黄旼炫也正看着他，他看他露出得逞的笑，像是得了应允般，将他的裤子褪到地上，伸手去撸动他的前端，当金在奂大口大口的喘着粗气释放在黄旼炫手里的时候，黄旼炫蹭着金在奂的肩窝黏黏糊糊的说：“在奂爽过了，就该满足哥了。”

就着手里的精液做润滑，涂抹在他胀大的分身上，把剩下的全都抹在后穴口，手上还沾黏着些许精液，手指探进后穴细致的做着扩张，等到金在奂适应的差不多了，扩张也做好了，黄旼炫将早就涨疼的分身插进金在奂的后穴里，双手托起他的屁股就开始疯狂的上下顶弄。

刚刚释放过的前端又颤巍巍的挺立起来，黄旼炫空出一只手给他做着套弄的动作，下身的动作也没停，金在奂被前后夹击的快感冲击着发出些“嗯嗯啊啊”淫叫，黄旼炫附在他耳朵小声提醒，“在奂忘了我们是在别人的休息室了吗？”

金在奂赶紧伸手捂住自己的嘴巴，以防被外面路过的人听见动静，窥见他们正在这里做的事。

那也太羞耻了些。

全身的着力点都被迫放在黄旼炫的那根物什上，本来托着他屁股的手也早就挪开，弄得他现在不上不下的，还要被迫从镜子里看到自己正在做的淫乱事，羞的他满脸通红，刚要低下头，又被专注操弄他的人提早发现意图，捏着他的下巴，逼他看着镜子里被他操弄的意乱情迷的自己。

黄旼炫的恶趣味可真多。

“旼炫哥……你……你好了没？我累了……”  
“在奂怎么每次都这样，自己爽过了就不管别人。”  
“那你……你快点，我撑不住了……”

黄旼炫像是有用不完的力气，金在奂说累了，他就干脆换了一个姿势，将人放在化妆台上又开始新一轮的操干。

金在奂每次回忆起那天休息室的场景都会臊红了脸，那天的姿势和场面都太过羞耻了些。

“在奂，你又走神了。”黄旼炫的话将陷在回忆里的金在奂拉了回来。

金在奂讨好似的张开手臂跟黄旼炫讨要拥抱，黄旼炫没脾气，俯下身子抱住他，“旼炫哥，我没有要和圣祐哥啵啵，我也知道他不会啵啵我，当时镜头在，我做反应来着。”

“那我也不高兴。”黄旼炫一边说着，身下又使力往上顶了顶。

“哈啊……旼炫哥……你……嗯……不高兴我以后……以后不做就是了。”

“那我也不高兴。”

金在奂叹了口气，捧起黄旼泫的脸，“那我给你啵啵。”黄旼炫格外喜欢主动的金在奂。

两个人在狭小的木质床上折腾到大半夜，连起身冲个澡的力气都没有，金在奂推了推趴在他身上的人，哑着嗓子说：“旼炫哥，起来，抱我去洗澡。”

黄旼炫耍起了赖皮，既不从他身上下来，也没打算抱他去洗澡，热气全喷到他脖子上，挠的他心痒，“没力气了，就这么睡吧。”

金在奂觉得两人在这么下去难保不会再次擦枪走火，“你赶紧起来，这床单上也被弄得脏兮兮的，怎么睡啊！”

黄旼炫这才起身，将人带去浴室冲了澡，后来又被金在奂指使着换了新的床单，两人才黏黏糊糊的搂在一起黏在容不开两人的小床上。

金在奂侧身窝在黄旼炫的怀里问他：“旼炫哥，我们……还有九天就结束了，你……”

黄旼炫将人往自己怀里紧了紧，“嗯，我要回P社了。”

金在奂的脑袋在黄旼炫胸前使劲拱了拱，闷着声音小声说：“你的合约三月份就结束了，你签cj好不好？”他没敢问的很大声，也没奢望黄旼炫能给他肯定的答案，将整个脸埋进他胸膛里，不愿听他的回答，又盼着他能说出他想听的话。

“嗯。”金在奂听见头顶传出这样的回答，他好像没听清，但又不敢再让他回答一遍，怕他下一次的回答又变了样，他的眼尾湿了，环在他腰间的手箍得更紧了些。

就借你给我编一场美梦，愿做到白头不愿醒来。

全文完。


End file.
